Seven Swords of Onsen
A group of Bounty Hunters that reside on Hotdog Island. Though they don't go after every bounty that comes to their island, if they are desperate for money, they will take any job that comes about. Using their resources and contacts on the streets of Sukiyaki City, they are able to find the bounties that suit their needs, no matter how large or small they may be. They are all masters in their own right of the sword, no matter how strange their techniques may be. They can all be seen as a group in Graveyard of a Madman Part 26 Akane The Red Trace Samurai, her speed is unmatched with the sword. She helps at the Rocky Hotsprings as the towel lady, so bounty hunting is kind of a side job for her. She doesn't much like interacting with people, so she is seen a lot on rooftops. She plays the piano and loves to go swimming. She is normally seen at the beach when there are very few people around to see her. Akane is very spiritual, and uses incense on a regular basis. Akane makes her first appearance in Graveyard of a Madman Part 14 Maki Aoi A librarian and book-enthusiast. He reads six hundred books a year for fun, and reads another twenty to give good book reviews to his customers. His sword style is precise, and absolutely disciplined. While he might not be especially fast, he knows how to estimate the velocity of a bullet as it flies from the barrel, and he is able to not only divert the shot, but redirect it at a moment's notice into a very precise target. Though he does fancy the sword, books are his passion, and he also enjoys the art of painting. Aoi's favorite dish is dumplings of all sorts, and when he is not reading, he can be found swimming, as he has always had a fondness for hot water. He makes his first appearance in Graveyard of a Madman Part 12. Tsukino Hiromi School teacher of an 8th Grade class, and wife to Tsukino Shoji. Though she has never had children, she loves children, and loves teaching them in the classroom. Contrary to her style of living, her swordstyle is chaotic, and erratic! She uses Nitoryuu, the art of two swords, and has the strength to make both of her blades devastating. As part of the Seven Swords of Onsen, she is known for her wild, unhindered behavior while she fights. She has never shown her fighting style to her husband, nor any of the kids that she teaches, and likes to keep it that way. She has teached children from 4th-9th grade at Sukiyaki Highschool, though she has not had to fight in the school, she keeps her swords with her at all times, hidden in her classroom. She makes her first appearance in Graveyard of a Madman Part 12 Moto Hono Bartender of the Captain Jose in downtown Sukiyaki. He's also the bouncer of that bar when someone gets out of hand and needs a lesson in manners. He very rarely shows his sword skills at work, but has had to unsheathe his sword a few times in order to take down some of the more skillful ne'er-do-wells. Hono is also somewhat of a heavy drinker, though he will never admit to being a full-fledged alcoholic. The only reason he joined the Seven Swords of Onsen is because of his brother, Koori and his desire to beat Koori in every single sibling rivalry game there is. Both of them took up the sword and set out to prove that he can beat Koori at anything. Hono was the first to appear in Graveyard of a Madman Part 9. Moto Koori Moto Koori is a shipwright, one who is very skilled with the repairs and the ways that ships work. He has worked the shipyards for four years straight and has seen many odd pirate crews and Marine vessels that pass through Hotdog Island. His skill with the sword once helped save the island from a very powerful enemy of the free people. The pirates attempted to take him hostage and use him to fix their ship while they raided the city. Instead, he counter attacked when they least expected it and raised the alarm for the people to take up arms against the attackers. This is how the Seven Swords of Onsen first assembled in the defense of Hotdog Island. He first appeared in Graveyard of a Madman Part 26. Midori One of the more mysterious members of the Seven Swords of Onsen. Very few of them have seen her without her mask on, and as far as they can tell, she had some serious problems in her childhood that keeps her from talking very much. Akane is the only one who can seem to get through to her on a personal level, but she does not like to pry. Midori is one of the more skilled members of the Swords of Onsen, but she never unsheathes her sword without a purpose. Her first appearance was in Graveyard of a Madman Part 26. Sora The youngest member of the Seven Swords of Onsen, and Junior girl at Tsukiyaki Highschool. Sora is also a waitress at the Orange Dragon Nightclub. Though she was only a Seventh grader when Hotdog Island was attacked by the pirates, her skill with the blade along with Hiromi were essential in taking them down before they could hurt any of the students or staff. More and more, thanks to the Swords of Onsen, her training has taken a huge leap forward, as she is able to take on any normal sword user twice her age. She and Hiromi are the only two of the Onsen Swords that use two blades to fight. But her true passion is in dancing. She absolutely loves to dance, and knows many forms of them. She has worked her way into being one of the main attractions of the Orange Dragon Nightclub, and has sold out many shows with her graceful talent. Sora is first seen in Graveyard of a Madman Part 12 Category:Groups Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Swordsmen Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Rinji79 Story